


(You Give Me) Road Rage

by Crazy_Dumpling



Category: Shinhwa
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle, Vehicular Sex, spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Dumpling/pseuds/Crazy_Dumpling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dongwan apologises to Andy after going off to Canada on a ski trip. Andy makes sure he knows how to apologise properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You Give Me) Road Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV, using the prompts 'puppy, forgiveness, smile, ski, beg'. Set just after Dongwan's ski trip to Canada (obviously).
> 
> Also fulfils the 'Spaces, Scenes and Settings' square on my 2013 Kink Bingo card.

Dongwan still remembers how he used to compare Andy to a puppy. This was in the early days of knowing him, of course, when they were all still young and Andy had seemingly endless energy and a ready smile.

(That was before all the drama and tragedy, naturally. They’ve all suffered for the group, some more than others, and Dongwan is thankful that everyone is still friends and talking.)

Puppies, however, do tend to grow up. Well, they’re supposed to anyway. Dongwan’s own Goguma is a great exception to that rule; having to comfort the dog in the middle of the night because there’s a thunderstorm happening outside. Sometimes Dongwan wonders if there are doggie counsellors and whether he should be asking around for recommendations. Because if his pet has a complex, shouldn’t he, as a responsible owner, be trying to help?

“Hyung! Pay attention!”

Dongwan blinks, then howls as Andy punches his shoulder.

“Owww! Why are you being so violent to your hyung?”

“Because you’re daydreaming while I’m _trying_ to get your jeans off and it’s way too cramped in here for me to do it all on my own!”

Oh. Dongwan snaps back to reality and helps Andy tug his jeans down. He kicks them away, wincing when his skin is uncovered to the cool air — spring might be on the way, but chilly winter gusts that worm in through the cracks in the car doors still bite. They’re in Dongwan’s BMW, in a quiet little carpark high on the outskirts of the city. It’s nice and secluded; Andy’s always been good at picking these rendezvous points, away from prying eyes.

Andy’s very good at being sneaky, actually. Dongwan wonders if this has always been the case, or whether it was a skill Andy picked up when he wasn’t paying attention. Like right now. 

“Sorry,” Dongwan mumbles, trying to look contrite while he’s tugging Andy’s shirt over his head. He presses a chaste kiss against Andy’s cheek. “I’m a dense idiot. Forgive me?”

Andy huffs, but pulls Dongwan nearer. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, hyung. Come here.”

They kiss, and Andy manages to roll on top of Dongwan. It’s a bit tricky trying to manoeuvre in the backseat of his BMW, but Andy’s always been good with his body. 

(Actually Dongwan thinks that might be the understatement of the year. Andy’s contorted himself into so many amazing positions privately, it’s a wonder he hasn’t run away to a circus.)

But if Andy was a puppy when Dongwan first met him all those years ago, he’s matured into a different, more sexual, more dangerous creature altogether. And Dongwan isn’t complaining, because he gets to reap the benefits. Most of the time, anyway. Even if he’s not sure why Andy’s still with him after all these years, both of them trying to get it right in between album promotions, solo careers, military duty and Andy basically on his way to becoming a high-powered music mogul.

Oh God, Dongwan’s really not complaining. Especially when Andy is kissing him with so much heat it feels as though they could burst into flames any moment. Each kiss seems better than the last. Dongwan doesn’t think he’s ever going to get tired of the way Andy tastes, or how Andy knows how to tease the most embarrassing sounds out of Dongwan with his tongue.

“Missed you.” Andy says, after they’ve come up for air. He puts a hand on Dongwan’s chest, drags it down over his abs, whistling softly as his fingers trace defined muscles. “I see you’ve been working out again, hyung.”

“Got to keep fit.” Dongwan tries not to make it sound as though he’s bragging. “I’ve got the fans to think about.”

“Mmm. Such a fraud. I think you just like it when I do this.” Andy dips his head, kisses his way down Dongwan’s body and leaves several bites on Dongwan’s abdomen, licking at each mark that he’s made until Dongwan is arching up underneath him, hissing curses through gritted teeth. 

“Fuck!”

“I’m getting to that, hyung.” This time, Andy’s smile is sly, teeth flashing in the darkness. They’re parked well away from any streetlights, but Andy is positioned just so the glowing amber light from a nearby lamppost illuminates him from behind, like some weirdly sexy fox spirit.

Can a puppy turn into a fox? Dongwan doesn’t get the chance to contemplate that philosophical quandary, because suddenly Andy is bearing down on him with his lips and teeth again, teasing and tasting each part of him until Dongwan is nearly begging for Andy to stop, to slow down. He needs to catch his breath, but Andy won’t let him. They clutch at each other, and Dongwan is trying to give as good as he gets, but Andy keeps twisting out of his grasp, almost like quicksilver.

“You don’t… you’re not making this easy for your hyung!” He grates out. Still, Dongwan manages to pull Andy up for another heated kiss that quickly turns into him sucking marks on Andy’s neck. Andy gasps and pushes against him, his cock brushing against Dongwan’s thigh, hot and wet.

“More,” Andy whimpers, and damn if that doesn’t go right to Dongwan’s overheated brain. “Want you, hyung. I missed you — mmm — I missed you so much while you were away. Had to… keep touching myself. I kept thinking it was your hand on me, but it wasn’t and I was so lonely without you. I just didn’t know what to do with myself.”

Shit. Andy really doesn’t fight fair. Before Dongwan has time to think about what’s going on, his hand is already sliding down Andy’s body, grasping hold of his cock just as Andy’s laying butterfly kisses along his collarbone. 

“You’re a dirty little liar,” Dongwan hisses. Andy doesn’t argue. Instead he giggles and groans when Dongwan starts to stroke his cock, breath hitching when Dongwan’s thumb rubs against the head. “You kept sending me all those disgusting, dirty texts about what you’d like to do to me when I got back. I got one just before I went out to ski and had to take off all my clothes just to have a wank!”

The motion of his hand quickens and Andy’s eyes close and his breathing gets louder and his hips begin to rock against Dongwan’s body. Dongwan loves to watch Andy lose himself in the moment like this, these private interludes where they’re not performing for anyone else, just each other. He studies the way pleasure flits across Andy’s face, how his brow begins to furrow as he begins to chase down his orgasm.

“You know what, though? I love it when you talk dirty to me, Sunho-yah.” Dongwan gives Andy’s neck another little nip, loving the strangled, desperate sound it produces. “It’s such a contrast to how you used to be all sweet and innocent. That was before I knew better.”

“Are you complaining?” Andy asks, cheeks flushed. They share a loaded look between them. There are so many words that Dongwan could use to describe what Andy does to him, physically and emotionally. Possibly if he were to try to put those words together, he’d sound quite eloquent — that is his talent after all — but they’ve never really needed words. They communicate in a language all their own, comprised of touches and linked fingers and glances.

Dongwan has never had a reason to complain about what Andy does to him. Still, though, he likes to think about where that innocent, sweet, puppy-like Andy disappeared to. Dongwan sees glimpses of him in the way Andy glances in his direction in between breaks when they’re recording a new album, or learning new choreography, or just eating dinner. The smiles they share when they notice each other’s stares. The way Andy looks at him in early in the morning, when the rest of the world is still half-asleep and it feels like they have all the time to enjoy each other.

That Andy is still there, he’s just become calmer, less prone to impulsive outbursts (Dongwan wishes he could learn that trick), more commanding. Now, even as Andy kisses Dongwan and stills his hand, then shifts their positions so he’s straddling Dongwan, one hand propped up against the roof of the car for balance, Dongwan lets himself continue to be amazed at how natural it feels to have Andy take charge. It’s not as though he doesn’t get the chance to be on top, but Dongwan still gets a thrill each time Andy’s authoritative, boss-man persona shines through. He often has fantasies about surprising Andy at his company’s offices and fucking him on his big, important desk, but their schedules are crazy enough as it is without trying to fit in impromptu booty calls.

“I can hear you thinking,” Andy scolds, as he rocks his hips, neatly judging the angle so that their cocks brush against each other. Dongwan groans, throws his head back. “I thought you said you missed me too, Wannie. Pay attention.”

As if Dongwan had any choice in the matter. He tugs Andy forward again, wanting to touch as much of Andy as he can reach, overwhelmed by the near month they’ve spent apart and the frustration of having to wait for three hours tonight until Andy had finished meeting with his management team. There’s a bubble pack of lube in the pocket of his jeans, but Dongwan is finding it hard to move with a lapful of Lee Sunho. Luckily, Andy seems to sense what he needs and reaches behind him for Dongwan’s discarded jeans, fishing out the packet and a slim foil square.

“Hurry,” Dongwan mutters, not taking his eyes off Andy’s face. He tries to help with the condom but ends up dropping the packet so Andy clicks his tongue and hands him the bubble pack instead, shifting around so that he’s sitting neatly on top of Dongwan’s dick. It takes every last inch of Dongwan’s self control not to just thrust up straight away. 

“Help me, hyung.”

Dongwan sighs, forces himself to take a deep breath and remain calm as he rips open the pack of lube and coats his fingers with the clear liquid. He reaches down, gives Andy’s cock a few strokes before seeking out his hole.

“Ah!” Andy lifts his hips, closes his eyes when one of Dongwan’s fingers circles him and pushes in. “Fuck!”

Dongwan fucks him gently with one finger, then two, until Andy is biting his lip and pressing his forehead against Dongwan’s shoulder, pushing back with his hips, his cock leaking precome that spools onto Dongwan’s abs. Andy’s fingers shake a little as they latch onto Dongwan’s upper arms, and they share a hot, sticky kiss as Dongwan continues to fuck Andy with his fingers, marvelling at how every slight twist makes Andy moan and hiss in the most delicious manner.

“Don’t… don’t tease me like this, Wannie!”

Andy’s voice is barely above a whisper now, those full lips so gloriously red Dongwan can’t help but bite at them one more time. They fumble with the condom, Andy’s dexterity impeded now by his desperation. It takes several tries, but they finally get it on. Then Dongwan draws his fingers out, settling them on Andy’s hips just before Andy lowers himself down on his erection.

“Oh… oh God…” Andy licks his lips again, rocking his hips to take Dongwan in further, just as Dongwan thrusts up. They worked out this routine a long time ago, when they were barely out of their teens and still so shy and hesitant with each other that Andy couldn’t even look at Dongwan when they made love. Now it just feels like second nature, like the words to a secret song that belongs to the two of them.

Dongwan knows that Andy doesn’t like him to be too gentle, but he has always been afraid of being too rough, of hurting and leaving marks. He tries to time his thrusts with the rocking of Andy’s hips and soon they catch the same rhythm, and Andy’s grip on Dongwan’s arms becomes almost painful, his nails digging into Dongwan’s skin as Dongwan holds onto his hips, driving himself up and into Andy’s tight heat, over and over again, until he can’t control the groans the fall from his lips. It has been too long since they’ve allowed themselves this pleasure, allowed themselves to stop being so careful and to lose control.

“Don’t… don’t you dare hold back!” Andy gasps, one hand working his cock frantically. “You’re not going to break me, hyung. Just _fuck_ me!”

Dongwan doesn’t think he can last much longer if Andy keeps saying things like that. He tightens his grip on Andy’s hips, feels the approach of his climax at the edges of his consciousness. Needs more of Andy than he can touch. They change position again, so that Dongwan is kneeling between Andy’s thighs. The cramped conditions in the car make it hard for them to be totally comfortable, but they are too far past the point of caring. Andy hooks his legs around Dongwan’s waist, letting Dongwan drive deep into him. They twist and moan and writhe together, Dongwan holding Andy by the hips and he thrusts himself even deeper into Andy’s heat.

He can’t last much longer. Not with the keening, desperate sounds Andy is making in his ear. Dongwan shuts his eyes, feels the wave of his orgasm crest and bear down on him, wanting to preserve this moment as long as possible, trying to memorise the feeling of having Andy around him, against him, below him.

Dongwan falls apart with a shout. He thrusts into Andy one last time and empties himself, pleasure obliterating his senses for a few seconds. For a few more seconds he lies on Andy’s chest, feeling the pounding of his heart, then realises that Andy hasn’t come. A smile spreads itself on his face, wide and generous.

“Andy-ah, can I help you?” He asks, enjoying the strangled groan Andy makes when he takes hold of Andy’s cock again. A few short, firm strokes is enough, and Andy sinks his teeth into the fleshy part of Dongwan’s shoulder as his spunk spills onto Dongwan’s hand. Then they fall silent, listening only to the sound of each other’s breathing.

***

“I’ll never understand why you like to screw in cars, hyung. It’s like you’re still getting off on all these teenage cliches.” Andy says later, when they’re back at Dongwan’s apartment, neatly washed and tucked under the covers. Goguma snores somewhere close by, covered with a smelly blanket. Dongwan smiles and pulls Andy closer, buries his nose in Andy’s freshly-washed hair.

“Well, I wanted to make up for leaving you alone when I went to Canada, and you know how impatient hyung is.”

Andy huffs. “Fine. Next time, we’re doing it in a nice, normal bed so I don’t get a crick in my neck, OK?”

“Why wait?” Dongwan asks, pushing him back onto the mattress and straddling him, the sound of Andy’s stifled giggles music in his ears.

Because, after all, no matter how much he grows up, Andy is still his puppy.


End file.
